Rima Mashiro
Rima Mashiro (真城りま, Mashiro Rima) replaces Nadeshiko Fujisaki as the new "Queen's Chair" of the Guardians. She is a character in the manga and anime series Shugo Chara!, and one of the main protagonists of the story. History Although Rima is the same age as Amu, she is extremely petite and has relatively poor athletic ability. Most of the boys in her class admire her because of her beauty and passive personality, while the girls are annoyed by her because of her arrogance. She "fake-cried" when she knew that Nadeshiko was Amu's best friend, though Nagihiko is the only one who can see right through it. Some call her "The Goddess of Comedy". After seeing how Amu worked hard to cleanse X-Eggs, she began to join in with athletic activities. Slowly, she develops a close relationship with the Guardians. She was nearly kidnapped once, and because of that her parents always worry and take her home everyday after school. Appearance Rima has wavy dark blond hair with a thin black hair-band with a small ribbon in the middle attached to it and golden-honey yellow eyes. Her hair is so long that it goes down to her waist. Her cute appearance somehow resembles that of an elegant English lady, and attracts many boys in her class. Voice Actress *In the anime television series, Rima is voiced by Sayuri Yahagi. Hobbies Rima has been seen several times watching comedy, which she and Kusukusu watch and laugh about often. She also often makes silly faces (or used to) to make her mom and dad laugh. When people do gags (such as Bala-Balance) she gets extremely angry and corrects them. She also makes sarcastic comments when not exactly nessecary. She is constantly checking her cell phone though the reason why has not been revealed. Guardian Character Kusukusu Rima's Guardian Character is the comedic Kusukusu, who is born from her desire to make others laugh. Whenever Rima feels sad, she would make funny faces to cheer her up. Like Rima, they share a passion for making perfect funny performance to make others laugh. Special Powers Character Change When Rima undergoes a character change, she will receive green facepaint under each eye, the left is the shape of a star, the right in the shape of a teardrop and does Bala-Balance. Character Transformation Clown Drop During Character Transformation, Rima merges with Kusukusu and becomes "Clown Drop". This represents her desire to be as funny as a clown. Rima has been able to Character Transform into "Clown Drop" since before she appeared in Shugo Chara!. She first reveals her Character Transformation in Episode 28 of the anime and Chapter 16 of the manga. * Outfit: Rima's outfit becomes similar to that of a rodeo clown's. Her ribbon becomes a large red bow. * Items: ** Clown Drop's Juggling Clubs ** Clown Drop's Tightropes * Abilities: Her special attacks are "Juggling Party" and "Tightrope Dancer". She can also perform a combined purification move with Yamato Maihime called "Queen's Waltz". Relationships Friends *'Amu Hinamori': At the start, Rima acted cold to Amu. Later on, after Episode 32, she began to open up to Amu and eventually they become best friends. *'Nagihiko Fujisaki:' Rima was suspicious of Nagihiko when he first came, and became jealous of his and Amu's friendship. As of Chapter 34, Rima learns his secret and, as Clown Drop, teams up with him, performing Queen's Waltz. Many fans consider them as a couple. In the manga, Rima shows a hint of interest in him after their big battle with Easter by saying, "Nadeshiko has a good personality" and Nagihiko smiles in return. It is hinted that Nagihiko also has an interest in Rima by always saving her and protecting her from X-eggs by risking his own life in the anime. In Chapter 42, Yaya said that they had the nice mood going on just like Tadase and Amu hence another romance hint added to their relationship. *'Yaya Yuiki:' Yaya can most times be seen with Rima. Their contrasting personalities put them in some comical and awkward situations, but they remain as good friends. And as of Episode 95, because both Rima and Yaya were trapped in a secret underground room, their friendship got even closer. Trivia * Rima's last name together mean "true castle" in Japanese. * Her character song is titled Itsuka wa Romance and comes from the album Shugo Chara! Character Song Collection 2. Gallery File:Rima_Kusukusu.jpg|Rima and Kusu File:Scd68-48.jpg|Rima became happy File:Scd68-42.jpg|Rima's birthday File:34-04.jpg File:Rima.jpg M M M M Category:Shugo Chara! characters